gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ask Buffy/@comment-3111607-20110112164638/@comment-124.184.184.12-20110115141537
You are such Nerf Herders, I Am Not A nerd Gosh Here is the plot of the entire saga warning spoilers you have been warned *Star Wars Episode I: the phantom Menace The Galactic Republic is in a period of decline, with its bureaucracy bloated and corrupt and its economy deteriorating. In response to a taxation on trade routes, the greedy Trade Federation organizes a blockade of battleships around the planet of Naboo. Hoping to resolve the matter, the Supreme Chancellor dispatches two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his Jedi apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Unbeknown to them, the Trade Federation has become in league with the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who orders them to kill the Jedi and invade Naboo with an army of battle droids. Narrowly evading death, the two Jedi stow aboard landing craft and escape to Naboo. There Qui-Gon saves local Gungan outcast Jar Jar Binks from being trampled by a Federation tank. Indebted to the Jedi, Jar Jar leads them to the underwater Gungan city of Otoh Gunga, where the Jedi unsuccessfully attempt to persuade the Gungans to help the people of Naboo, though they are able to obtain a transport to reach the Capital city of Theed on the surface. Queen Amidala of Naboo is captured by the Federation army, but is rescued by the Jedi. The Queen escapes Naboo with the Jedi on her personal starship, which is damaged on its way through the blockade surrounding the planet, forcing them to land on the nearby desert planet Tatooine for repairs. Qui-Gon ventures into the settlement of Mos Espa with Jar Jar and R2-D2 to a junk shop to purchase a new hyperdrive generator. In fulfillment of the Queen's wishes, they allow one of her handmaids, Padmé to journey along with them. There they meet a young slave child named Anakin Skywalker. After spending time with Anakin, his mother Shmi Skywalker, and their droid C-3PO, Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force within him, and suspects he may be the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force. Qui-Gon makes a bet with Anakin's owner, Watto, to enter him in a podracing tournament, and that if Anakin wins, he will be freed. Anakin manages to win the race and joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, but he is forced to leave his mother behind because Qui-Gon was unable to arrange for her release as well. Before they leave, they are attacked by Darth Sidious' apprentice, Darth Maul, who was dispatched to capture the Queen. After a brief fight, they manage to escape. The Jedi escort the Queen to the Republic capital planet of Coruscant so she can plead her people's case to the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon, meanwhile, attempts to persuade the Jedi Council to train Anakin as a Jedi, but they refuse as Anakin is too old and has too many attachments, which would risk him turning to the dark side of the Force. Within the Senate, Senator Palpatine of Naboo convinces the Queen to move for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor so they can vote for a new, stronger Chancellor who will help end the conflict. She indeed pushes such a vote, but grows frustrated with the lack of action by the Senate, ultimately deciding to return to Naboo with the Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan duel against Darth Maul. Back on Naboo, Padmé reveals herself to be Queen Amidala, the other "Queen" having been a decoy for her own protection. The Queen convinces the Gungan people to form an alliance against the Trade Federation. While the inept Jar Jar leads his people in a battle against the droid army and the Queen moves in to capture Viceroy Gunray in Theed, Anakin commandeers a vacant starfighter and joins the dogfight against the Federation droid control ship in space, using his skills with the Force to destroy it, which deactivates the entire droid army. The Jedi, meanwhile, encounter Darth Maul once more and engage him in a two-on-one lightsaber duel. Qui-Gon is killed in the battle, but Obi-Wan manages to kill the Sith apprentice. Senator Palpatine is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor, the Federation Viceroy is sent to stand trial for his crimes, Obi-Wan is bestowed the rank of Jedi Knight, and the Jedi Council reluctantly allows Anakin to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. At a grand ceremony, Queen Amidala presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to the Gungan people. *Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The clones Ten years have passed since the invasion of Naboo, and the Galactic Republic is in turmoil. Former Jedi Master Count Dooku has organized a Separatist movement against the Republic, making it difficult for the Jedi to maintain the peace. The Republic contemplates creating an army to assist the Jedi, prompting Senator Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, to return to Coruscant to vote on the matter. Upon her arrival, she narrowly escapes an assassination attempt. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assigns Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker to protect her. That night, another attempt is made on the Senator's life, although Obi-Wan and Anakin foil the plot and subdue the assassin, who is murdered by her mysterious employer as she is about to reveal vital information. The murder weapon is discovered to be a poisonous dart manufactured on the planet Kamino. Returning to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan is assigned to investigate the identity of the assassin's killer, along with R4-P17, while Anakin is assigned to escort and accompany Senator Amidala to her home planet of Naboo. Anakin, who has fallen in love with Padmé, relishes the opportunity to spend time with her, although Padmé resists her feelings toward him, as it goes against the morality of their respective careers as a Jedi and a senator. In investigating the remote ocean planet of Kamino, Obi-Wan discovers that it has been removed from the navigation maps of the Jedi archives. Yoda reveals that such a thing could only have been done by a Jedi, suggesting that a conspiracy is afoot. Obi-Wan heads to Kamino, where he discovers that an army of clone troopers is being secretly produced for the Republic, using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett as their genetic template. Obi-Wan tries to capture Jango after deducing that he is the killer he has been looking for, and he tracks Jango and his son Boba to the planet Geonosis after they escape from Kamino. Anakin, meanwhile, has grown troubled with recurring nightmares about his mother Shmi in grave danger; he left her behind on Tatooine when he set off to become a Jedi. In defiance of Obi-Wan's orders, Anakin convinces Padmé to accompany him to Tatooine to save his mother. There he finds her mortally injured by Tusken Raiders, and she dies in his arms. Succumbing to a murderous rage, Anakin massacres the entire Tusken tribe. After burying his mother, Anakin tearfully confesses his crime to Padmé, who comforts him. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan learns that Count Dooku authorized the assassination attempt on Padmé, and that the Separatists are developing a new battle droid army. Obi-Wan relays this information via hologram to Anakin, who transmits it to the Jedi Council; however, Obi-Wan is captured mid-transmission. While he holds Obi-Wan hostage, Dooku reveals that the Republic is in fact controlled by a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. While Anakin and Padmé head to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, Chancellor Palpatine is granted emergency powers to organize the clone army and send them into battle. Shortly after arriving on Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé are captured and sentenced to death along with Obi-Wan. Preparing for what could be their final moments alive, Padmé finally confesses her own feelings for Anakin. The three are pitted against savage beasts, but manage to survive until Jedi Master Mace Windu arrives with a team of Jedi to assist them, engaging and killing Jango in a brief battle. After a heated struggle, in which most of the Jedi are slain, Yoda arrives with the clone army and rescues the survivors of the battle. As a large battle erupts between the Republic's clone army and the Separatist's droid forces, Count Dooku attempts to escape. Obi-Wan and Anakin corner him in a hangar and engage him in a lightsaber duel, but he outmatches and defeats them with his mastery of the dark side of the Force, severing Anakin's arm in the process. Yoda engages Dooku in a duel until Dooku escapes, taking the plans for a new "ultimate weapon" to his Sith master, Sidious, on Coruscant. The Jedi are now uncertain of what will become of the Republic, now that the Clone Wars have begun. Chancellor Palpatine oversees the launching of massive clone trooper forces. Meanwhile, Anakin (with a new cybernetic arm) and Padmé marry clandestinely on Naboo, with droids C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the sith The Galactic Republic is on the verge of collapse under the stress of the Clone Wars, which have been raging between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists. General Grievous, the cyborg commander of the Separatist Droid Army, kidnaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in a surprise attack on the capital and attempts to escape. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi fly in from the Outer Rim sieges to rescue the Chancellor, who is being held captive on Grievous' flagship. There, they confront the Sith Lord Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel, which ends when Anakin decapitates Count Dooku in cold blood at Palpatine's urging. The Jedi free the Chancellor and attempt to escape the battle-torn flagship, but Grievous traps them inside and escapes. Anakin pilots the disintegrating flagship to a not-so-controlled crash landing on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. Anakin is overjoyed of the news of becoming a father, but he begins having nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth, similar to the visions he had of his mother before she died. Anakin resolves to prevent these nightmares from becoming a reality. Palpatine places Anakin on the Jedi Council as his representative. The Council, who suspect Palpatine of corruption, order Anakin to secretly monitor him, while denying the headstrong young Jedi the rank of Master; angered by the insult and instructions to commit treason, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. He also becomes intrigued when Palpatine tells him the story of Darth Plagueis, a Sith Lord with the power to prevent death, an ability which is said to be only be gained through the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan is sent to the planet Utapau, where he engages and kills General Grievous. Palpatine later reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who has been controlling both sides of the war. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who engages and subdues Palpatine in a lightsaber duel. Anakin, believing Palpatine is his only hope to save Padmé, intervenes and cuts off Windu's dueling hand before he can execute Palpatine, allowing the Sith Lord to kill the Jedi Master. Desperate for the power to save his wife, Anakin becomes Palpatine's new apprentice, Darth Vader. Palpatine orders the clones to kill their Jedi Generals throughout the galaxy, and sends Vader to the Jedi Temple to kill the Jedi there and to Mustafar to assassinate the Separatist leaders. Meanwhile, Palpatine converts the Republic into the Galactic Empire, proclaiming himself as its Emperor. Obi-Wan and Jedi Master Yoda discover Anakin's treachery, and split up to confront Vader and Palpatine. Obi-Wan talks to Padmé, who refuses to believe that her husband has turned to the dark side and travels to Mustafar. While there, she discovers that Obi-Wan was telling the truth. When Vader sees Obi-Wan, who secretly stowed away on Padmé's ship, he uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness, believing that he turned Padmé against him. Obi-Wan and Vader then engage in a fierce duel, at the end of which Vader loses his remaining limbs to Obi-Wan's lightsaber and is immolated when he slides too close to a lava flow; Obi-Wan then takes Vader's lightsaber and leaves him to die. Meanwhile, Yoda confronts and fights Palpatine; however, he is forced to escape when their duel ends in a stalemate. Padmé gives birth to twins, Luke and Leia, and dies after telling Obi-Wan that Anakin still has good in him. Meanwhile, Palpatine rescues Vader and resuscitates his body with cybernetic limbs, black armor and a respirator. When Vader inquires about Padmé, he is told that he killed her in his own anger. This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit, and he screams in torment, destroying objects around him with the Force. Vader is last seen at Palpatine's side, witnessing the construction of the first Death Star. Since Anakin's children are the last hope for the galaxy, Senator Bail Organa decides to adopt Leia and take her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan decides to take Luke to Tatooine in the care of his stepfamily, Owen and Beru Lars. Yoda decides to go into self-imposed exile, but first promises Obi-Wan to teach him how to return from the netherworld of the Force — with help from the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. They then go their separate ways to wait for a time when they can challenge the Empire. *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope The galaxy is in a state of civil war. Spies for the Rebel Alliance have stolen plans to the Galactic Empire's Death Star: a space station capable of annihilating an entire planet. Rebel leader Princess Leia (Carrie Fisher) is in possession of the plans, but her ship is captured by Imperial forces under the command of the evil lord Darth Vader (David Prowse). Before she is captured, Leia hides the plans in the memory of a droid called R2-D2 (Kenny Baker), along with a holographic recording. The small droid escapes to the surface of the desert planet Tatooine with fellow droid C-3PO (Anthony Daniels). The two droids are quickly captured by Jawa traders, who sell the pair to moisture farmer Owen Lars (Phil Brown) and his nephew, Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill). While Luke is cleaning R2-D2, he accidentally triggers part of Leia's holographic message, in which she requests help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The only "Kenobi" Luke knows of is an old hermit named Ben Kenobi (Alec Guinness) who lives in the nearby hills; Owen, however, dismisses any connection, suggesting that Obi-Wan is dead. During dinner, R2-D2 escapes to seek Obi-Wan. The next morning Luke and C-3PO go out after him and are met by Ben Kenobi, who reveals himself to be Obi-Wan and takes Luke and the droids back to his hut. He tells Luke of his days as a Jedi Knight. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy before being wiped out by the Empire. Obi-Wan explains to Luke about a mysterious energy field called the Force from which the Jedi draw their power as well as a lightsaber, the Jedi's weapon of choice. He also tells Luke about his association with Luke's father, also a Jedi, who he claims was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader, Obi-Wan's former pupil who turned to the "dark side of the Force". Obi-Wan then views Leia's message, in which she begs him to take R2-D2 and the Death Star plans to her home planet of Alderaan, where her father will be able to retrieve and analyze them. Obi-Wan asks Luke to learn the ways of the Force. After initially refusing, Luke discovers that his home has been destroyed and his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial stormtroopers in search of the droids. Luke agrees to go with Obi-Wan to Alderaan, and the two hire smuggler Han Solo (Harrison Ford) and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew) to transport them on their ship, the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile, Leia has been imprisoned on the Death Star and has resisted giving the location of the secret Rebel base. Grand Moff Tarkin (Peter Cushing), the Death Star's commanding officer and Vader's superior, tries to coax information out of her by threatening to destroy Alderaan. Leia pretends to cooperate, but Tarkin destroys the planet anyway to demonstrate the power of the Empire's new weapon. When the Millenium Falcon arrives at Alderaan's coordinates, it finds only a cloud of rubble. The Millenium Falcon follows a TIE fighter towards the Death Star, is captured by the station's tractor beam, and is brought into its hangar bay. The group escapes from the Millenium Falcon and takes refuge in a command room while Obi-Wan goes off to disable the tractor beam. While they are waiting, Luke discovers that Princess Leia is onboard and is scheduled to be executed. Sizing up the situation, Han, Luke, and Chewbacca stage a rescue and free the princess. Making their way back to the Millennium Falcon, they witness a lightsaber duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. As the others race onto the ship to escape, Obi-Wan allows himself to be struck down by Darth Vader's lightsaber; Kenobi disappears while his empty cloak and deactivated lightsaber fall to the ground. The Millenium Falcon journeys to the Rebel base at Yavin IV where the Death Star plans are analyzed by the Rebels and a potential weakness is found. The weakness will require the use of one-man fighters to slip past the Death Star's formidable defenses and attack a vulnerable exhaust port. Luke joins the assault team while Han collects his reward for the rescue and leaves, despite Luke's request for him to stay and fight. The attack proceeds when the Death Star arrives in the system, its location now known due to Vader having placed a homing device on the Millenium Falcon. The Rebel fighters suffer heavy losses and, after several failed attack runs there are few surviving pilots. Vader appears in a TIE Advanced X1 with his own group of fighters and begins attacking the Rebel ships. Luke, realizing he is one of the few Rebel pilots left, begins his attack, while Vader closes in on him; all while the Death Star closes in on firing range of Yavin IV. As Vader is about to fire at Luke's ship, Han arrives in the Millennium Falcon and attacks Vader and his wingmen, sending Vader's ship careening off into space. Guided by Obi-Wan's voice telling him to use the Force, Luke switches off his targeting computer and fires a successful shot which destroys the Death Star seconds before it could fire on the Rebel base. Later, at a grand ceremony, Princess Leia awards medals to Luke and Han for their heroism in the battle. *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Despite their victory over the Galactic Empire with the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance has suffered setbacks; the Empire's forces have driven the rebels into hiding, forcing some of them to establish a hidden base on the bleak, remote ice planet Hoth. Darth Vader, having become obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker, has multiple probe droids dispatched throughout the galaxy; one of these lands on Hoth. While patrolling near the base, Luke tells Han Solo that he is going to be late returning to base camp because he is going to investigate a meteor that had crashed nearby (really the Imperial probe droid). While searching, Luke is attacked and knocked unconscious by a Wampa. Back at the base, Han Solo announces his intention to leave the Rebellion to pay off a debt to Jabba the Hutt (much to Princess Leia's displeasure). When Luke does not return that evening, Han decides to travel through the icy wastelands of Hoth to find his friend. Luke, meanwhile, has been trapped by the Wampa in a cave. Truly using the force for the first time, he manages to retrieve his lightsaber and slice off the Wampa's arm in order to escape. Escaping from the creature's lair, Luke begins to succumb to the freezing cold and collapses. The spirit of his late mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, appears before him and instructs him to go to the planet Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda (Frank Oz). Han manages to find Luke in time and uses the body of his own Tauntaun (which died due to exposure) to provide a shelter for Luke. They are rescued the following morning by a search team sent from Echo Base. Meanwhile, an Imperial probe droid locates the Rebel base on Hoth and is able to report to the Imperial Fleet before Han Solo and Chewbacca can stop or destroy it. An attack on the discovered base is ordered by Vader while the Rebels prepare to evacuate and disperse. The Imperial forces eventually overpower the Rebels using gigantic AT-AT Walkers (All Terrain Armored Transports) and capture the base. Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon with C-3PO and Chewbacca when Leia's escape route is cut off, but they are unable to enter hyperspace because of technical difficulties. They evade pursuit in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia begin to grow closer to each other. Frustrated at having lost the Millenium Falcon, Vader turns to several notorious bounty hunters, including Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch), to assist in locating the Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke escapes from Hoth with R2-D2 and crash lands on Dagobah, where he meets Yoda. After a relatively brief period of intensive training, Luke has premonitions of Han and Leia in pain and of his possible fall to the dark side of the Force. Against Yoda's advice, Luke leaves to save his friends, promising to return to complete his training. As they watch Luke depart, the spirit of Obi-Wan laments that Luke is their last hope. Yoda disagrees and reminds Obi-Wan that there is another. Having escaped the Imperial forces, but unaware that they are being tracked by Boba Fett, Han's party sets a course for Cloud City, a floating gas mining colony in the skies of the planet Bespin, which is run by Han's old friend Lando Calrissian (Billy Dee Williams). Shortly after they arrive at Cloud City, Lando turns them over to Vader to be used as bait in a trap for Luke. Lando then reveals to Han and Leia that he was forced to betray them to prevent the occupation of his city by the Empire. Vader intends to hold Luke in suspended animation via carbon freezing, and selects Han as a test subject for the process. Before Han is frozen in the carbonite freezing chamber and taken to Jabba the Hutt, Leia professes her love for him; Han replies, "I know". Vader gives Han's hibernating form to Boba Fett, who plans to present this "prize" to Jabba the Hutt. Later, after Vader effectively reneges the deal, Lando helps Leia and the others escape, insisting that there is still a chance to save Han. Unfortunately, Boba Fett makes off with Han just before they are able to confront him, forcing them to make an escape on the Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke arrives at Cloud City and falls into Vader's trap. Luke and Vader engage in a lightsaber duel, which leads them over the central air shaft of Cloud City. Vader gains the advantage and severs Luke's right hand, disarming him. With Luke cornered, Vader tempts Luke with the offer to rule the galaxy alongside him, making the revelation that he is in fact Luke's father. Horrified and shocked, Luke nevertheless refuses Vader's proclamations, choosing instead to throw himself down the air shaft until he reaches a tube system that ejects him onto an antenna attached to the underbelly of the floating city. He makes a desperate telepathic plea to Leia, who senses Luke's distress from aboard the Falcon and persuades Lando to return for him. Its hyperdrive finally functional (thanks to timely repairs by R2-D2), the Falcon escapes. Luke is taken aboard a Rebel medical frigate and fitted with an artificial hand. As Luke, Leia, R2-D2 and C-3PO look on from the medical center at the galaxy, Lando and Chewbacca set off on a journey to free Han, who is being kept on Tatooine at Jabba the Hutt's palace. *Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi Luke Skywalker, having fashioned himself as a Jedi Knight, initiates a plan to rescue the frozen Han Solo from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt with the help of Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2. Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as a bounty hunter and releases Han from his carbonite prison, but is caught and forced to serve as Jabba's slave. Luke arrives the next morning and allows himself to be captured, after surviving an attempted feeding to the Rancor. Jabba sentences Luke and Han to be fed to the monstrous Sarlacc. As he is about to be put to death, Luke breaks free, receives a new lightsaber from R2-D2, and a large battle erupts; in the ensuing chaos, Leia strangles Jabba to death with her slave chains, Han inadvertently knocks Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who captured him, into the gaping maw of the Sarlacc, and Luke, escaping with his allies, destroys Jabba's sail barge. As Han and Leia rendezvous with the other Rebels, Luke returns to Dagobah where he finds that Yoda is dying. With his last breaths, Yoda confirms that the evil Darth Vader is Luke's father, that Luke must confront him again to become a true Jedi Knight and mentions "another Skywalker". The spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi reveals that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker and that the "other Skywalker" Yoda spoke of is Luke's twin sister. Luke then realizes that Leia is his sister, and this is confirmed by Obi-Wan who congratulates Luke for his intuition whilst warning Luke to hide this realisation from his conscious mind as these thoughts may be read by his enemies. The Rebel Alliance learn that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star, larger and more powerful than the first. In a plan to destroy the new weapon, Han is elected to lead a strike team to destroy the battle station's shield generator on the forest moon of Endor, allowing a squadron of starfighters to enter the incomplete superstructure and destroy the station from within. Returning from Dagobah, Luke joins the strike team along with Leia and the others. The strike team uses a captured Imperial shuttle to get to Endor, so that the Imperial ships they pass will think they're one of them. However, Darth Vader senses Luke's presence on the shuttle and knows they're Rebels, but lets them through anyway so that they will be ambushed by the Imperial forces expecting them and lying in wait on Endor. Luke, sensing Darth Vader's presence, fears he may be endangering the mission by his presence. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a primitive yet intelligent tribe of Ewoks (who mistake C-3PO for a god, so that when Luke uses the force to make C-3PO levitate, the Ewoks free Luke, Han, Chewbacca and R2D2) and form an alliance with them. Later, Luke confesses to Leia that Vader is their father, that she is his sister, and that he is leaving to confront Vader one more time, believing that there is still good in him. Leia tells Luke that she has somehow always sensed and known that he was her brother. Luke surrenders to Imperial troops, so that they will bring him to Vader. He then tries to convince Vader to turn from the dark side, but Vader says it is too late for him, and so he takes Luke to the Death Star to meet the evil Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine reveals to Luke that his allies on Endor, as well as Lando's flight team trying to penetrate the Death Star, are both walking into traps. Back on Endor, the Rebels are captured by Imperial forces, but a surprise counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to fight back. During the strike team's assault, Lando leads the Rebel fleet in the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star, only to find the station's shield is still up, and the Imperial Fleet waiting for them. As fighting between the fleets ensue, Palpatine tempts Luke to give in to his anger and join the dark side of the Force. A lightsaber duel between Luke and Vader erupts, during which Vader throws his lightsaber at Luke, who is on a higher platform, and causes the platform to collapse. It is during his search for Luke, that Vader probes Luke's mind and learns that Luke has a sister. When Vader suggests she would turn to the dark side instead, Luke responds with an impassioned attack, slicing off his hand. However, realizing that his attack is acquiring a dark character unbecoming his status as a Jedi Knight he breaks off his attack and, despite Palpatine's goading, spares his father and declares himself to be a Jedi. Enraged, Palpatine begins to slowly kill Luke with Force lightning. Unable to bear the sight of his son's torture any longer, Anakin resurfaces and comes to Luke's assistance. He grasps Palpatine and casts him down a reactor shaft to his death, but is mortally wounded by Palpatine's lightning. At his request, Luke removes Anakin's mask to look into the eyes of the pale, scarred man that is his father. Despite Luke's promise that he will save his father, Anakin declines, saying that Luke already has. Having seen his son with his own eyes for the first and last time, Anakin Skywalker dies, finally at peace. The redeemed Anakin Skywalker, portrayed by Sebastian Shaw. Meanwhile, on Endor, the strike team, with the help of the Ewoks, defeats the Imperial forces (after a long battle during which many Ewoks and Stormtroopers are killed) and finally destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch a final assault on the Death Star. Lando leads the remaining ships deep into the station's core and fires at the main reactor, causing it to collapse, which slowly engulfs the Death Star in exploding flames. Luke escapes on an Imperial shuttle with his father's body before the Death Star explodes, and Lando escapes in the Millennium Falcon. On Endor, Han begins to think that Leia is in love with Luke rather than him. However, Leia tells him that Luke is her brother, relieving Han, and they share a kiss. That evening, Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's body and armor on a funeral pyre. The entire galaxy celebrates the fall of the Empire. During the Rebels' own celebration on Endor, Luke catches sight of the spiritual figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and his redeemed father, Anakin Skywalker, who watch over them with pride. *Bitch Don't MESS WITH STAR WARS NERDS WE WILL OWN YOU IT'S A WAR YOU DON'T WANT TO START